Afraid of the Dark
by ljp
Summary: The Dark Lord has called. It's time for the initiation. *Updated 12/2*
1. The Prologue

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

Disclaimer: All characters contained in this story belong to J.K. Rowling, may she do with them what we all wish.  I am merely borrowing them all for the sole purpose of allowing them to do what I want for once.  I promise to return them fully intact upon completion.  Thank you for your time and attention.

Summary: It's time for the initation.

_Date Began: __September 25, 2002_

_Date Finished: Still a work in progress._

**The Prologue**

The girl looked at herself in the bathroom mirror.  Her dress robes were deep blue, with matching cloak of the softest valore.  The dress underneath was only a fraction of a shade lighter, and it was fitted to her every curve.  The neckline was low, allowing for the show of the soft swells of the tops of her breasts above the silk.  The dress swirled around her ankles in layers of fabric.  Her cloak covered her, and she pulled the silver clasp together at her neck, hiding what was beneath.  Now there was no way to tell where one color began and one ended.

Her long auburn locks fell in curly tendrils along her back.  

She pursed her lips together, satisfied at the stark contrast between the paleness of her skin and the blood red on her lips.  Her eyes sparkled, matching the shade of her apparel.

Moving quickly, she reached for the necklace and pendant laying on the wood next to her.  It was a silver chain, with a large sapphire, practically identical to the color of her gown, hanging from it.  She lifted the necklace and wrapped it around her neck, clasping it under her long hair.

Then, the girl pulled her hood up to cover her hair.

She swallowed hard as she moved her hand to touch the sapphire.  As soon as she felt the cold jem under her fingertips, the world shifted and swirled around her.  She disappeared.

***

"Are you almost ready to go?"

He looked up to find his father looming in the open doorway.  "Yes, father."

"I do hope you are not having doubts about this."

He shook his head.  "No, father."

His father merely nodded stiffly.  "I expect to see you in the foyer in no more than ten minutes.  Otherwise I will assume you have backed down.  The Dark Lord will not be pleased in that case."

"No, father."

Then he was gone.                            

He looked up at his reflection in the mirror.  He was wearing his best dress robes, black on black.  His cloak was draped over his bed, waiting for him to wrap it around his shoulders.  He reached up to touch his hair.  He hated his hair; hated the way it was styled.  It was blond, slicked back, almost molded against his head.  It made him look like a – what was that annoying little rodent he had been unfortunate enough to be turned into – yes, it made him look like a ferret.

But there wasn't time to change anything right now.  It was time to go.

Suddenly, he was across the room, his cloak in hand.  He pulled it on, covering himself, and lifted the hood over his head.  

Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and disappeared out of the room.

***

_Please leave me a review._


	2. Chapter 1

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 1**

She materialized in the middle of a dark forest.  After a quick glance about her surroundings, she discovered a small patch of light emitted just to her right.  She heard a humming, almost a monotonic whisper fleeting through the air.  She headed toward both the light and the sound.

The girl emerged from the trees into a small clearing, where she found herself surrounded by others in hooded cloaks.  The space was lit only by the light of the moon and a few candelabras scattered amidst the field.

She recognized no one.

No one recognized her.

A pair of hooded figures appeared out of nowhere right behind her.  They swept past her, the latter elbowing her in the side.  The figure reached out to steady her, and she caught a brief glance of starkingly blond hair before his companion turned back to them.  She didn't see his face, but the person next to her must have.  He continued on without so much as an apology.  Then again, she hadn't expected one.

There was a murmur amidst those gathered as a soft green glow flowed down from the dark sky.  Some of the assembled dropped to their knees, bowing their head.  The girl did the same, and she noticed, with relief, that several others seemed unsure, also, of what to do.

She knelt on the ground, feeling the soft earth sink beneath her knees.  She bowed her head, her chin resting on her chest, and closed her eyes.

The Dark Lord swept across the clearing, glancing down at each of his loyal followers and at each of those he hoped would not let him down after this evening.  When he came across the young girl, he stopped.  Reaching out with one long, bony finger, he tipped her chin up to him.  Her eyes fluttered open, and she found herself staring into the dark, lifeless eyes of Voldemort himself.

"I have great things in store for you, child."  He hissed, his breath cold against her face.  She took a deep breath and made an attempt to nod, but found herself frozen, unable to manage even the smallest movement.  The Dark Lord didn't seem to take any notice of her inability to move, or if he did, did not care.

He moved on, away from her.

After finishing his rounds among his followers, Lord Voldemort took his place at the center.  "My friends," He greeted, though for some reason, the word didn't seem to fit.  It didn't seem appropriate coming out of such a wizard's mouth.  "We gather here this night, as we do often enough, to initiate the next wave of followers.  Tonight, we welcome six individuals into our ranks.  These six…children…yes, they are yet but children to this world…have been carefully observed these last few years, and I have taken the liberty of hand-picking each and every one of them."

The girl sucked in a breath at the thought of someone having been watching her these past years.  There had been no evidence of it.

"Yes," Voldemort continued, hissing.  "I have watched each of you.  Each of you show the skills and promise of one day joining me and fighting side by side with me in my quest to rid this world of Muggles and tainted blood.  Each of them has been given the choice to join us this evening, though they must all remember that the choice has been made.  Tonight they will receive the Mark and pledge their loyalty."

There was silence.

"Lucius."  He beckoned, an arm stretching out to summon him.  

Lucius Malfoy stepped forward, head bowed, refusing to look at his master in the eye.  "My lord, I am at your service as always."

"Of course you are."  There was a hint of amusement in the quivering, fragile voice that spoke.  "Is the cauldron prepared?"

"It is, my lord."

Voldemort nodded approvingly.  "Let the initiation begin."

There was a soft muttering amongst the Death Eaters.  

"Gregory Goyle, please come forward."  A large boy, one that she recognized from school, took a step forward.  He seemed to whimper as he approached the pedestal on which the Dark Lord sat.

The girl looked around briefly, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.  A part of her had no desire to discover who was surrounding her.  She was alone here, in this place.  She had no one.  No one was aware she had been considered for this.  Merlin, she hadn't even been aware she had been considered for this.

He took a moment to scan the crowd.  The usual faces.  Those he had expected to see.  His father had briefed him beforehand, telling him who was considered for this "esteemed honor."  Not everyone he had been so adamant about was present.

As he watched first Goyle and then Crabbe step forward and take the Mark (they screamed like witches when the boiling blood touched their skin), he shuddered.  He would never, of course, admit that he was scared.  But he was.

He had never wanted to do this.  He had never wanted to have the Mark burned into his flesh, swearing his allegiance to a man who took pleasure in the killing and raping of Muggles and magical-folk alike.  But he had no choice.  He had already committed to it.  He was here, waiting for his name to be called.  

Blaise Zabini stepped back into the circle, and Viktor Krum went forward to receive the Mark and swear.  Four down, two to go.  But who was left besides him?  

He scanned the area once again, his gaze finally resting on a lone figure standing just on the outskirts of the forest.  Everyone else had come with someone; everyone else already had a father in the circle, but this person didn't.  In fact, the figure looked remarkably womanly, and his father had made it perfectly clear that women do not become Death Eaters.

She felt someone staring at her.  Her eyes shot up.  He was standing near the center, next to Lucius Malfoy and Gregory Goyle.  She had no doubts as to who it was; she would have guessed he'd be in attendance.  But she looked away quickly.  He probably hadn't even had time to recognize her.

"Ah, what do we have here?"  Voldemort hissed.  "I have made it a point to refrain from allowing witches to join our ranks.  They are known to be weak, disagreeable, and whiny.  However, I have made a very interesting discovery, and a particular witch has caught my eye.  She is here tonight, ready to pledge herself to me.  And I have great things in store for her."

Everyone seemed to turn to stare at her at the same time.  He was about to call her forward, and she had never been more nervous in her entire life.

***

_Please leave me a review._

***


	3. Chapter 2

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 2**

"Virginia Weasley."

She pushed her shoulders back, standing up as straight as she could.  Whispers spread through the crowd like wildfire.  

"Come to me."  The Dark Lord murmured, his voice soft, almost comforting – in an oddly evil sort of way.  

Virginia – Ginny to friends and family – felt herself being pulled toward the inner circle.  She had no choice but to walk to him.  The Death Eaters parted, leaving a path directly to the pedestal.  The clearing was silent as she made her way to him.  Ginny held her head high, confidently, though inside she was shaking.

Voldemort's lifeless eyes shined a deep red as she approached him.  They were hypnotizing.  "Ah, Virginia, let me have a look at you."

Almost involuntarily, Ginny pushed the hood from her head, letting it fall onto her shoulders.  She reached up to undo the clasp of her cloak, allowing it to slide down her body to the ground.  She was left standing in the midst of the Death Eaters, her long red hair cascading down her back.  A few pieces curled around her shoulder seductively.  Her face was pale; her lips blood red.  And her gown molded to her every curve.  The necklace and pendant fell just to the swell of her breasts.  She took a deep breath, the sapphire rising and falling with the rise and fall of her chest.

Voldemort circled around her.  She shuddered.  He ran an icy finger down her cheek, letting it trail past her lips and down her collarbone, coming to a final rest just above the necklace. 

"I see you appreciate my gift.  I thought it would match your eyes."  The Dark Lord remarked, toying with the gem.  "Virginia, I do have great things planned for you."  His eyes flickered to the left, where Draco was standing.  "For you and the young Mr. Malfoy both."

Ginny fought the urge to look at him.

"Go ahead my dear.  You can turn to him."  It wasn't the first time Voldemort gave the impression that he could read minds.  Slowly, Ginny turned to her right.  Draco's cold, gray eyes met hers.  "Greats things are expected of you both."

Silence.

"Virginia, are you ready to take the Mark?"

She tore her eyes from Draco and nodded slowly.

"Severus, the cauldron."  It was the first time Lucius hadn't been the one to aid in the initiation.  The elder Malfoy took a step forward in protest.  Voldemort held up his hand.  "Lucius, I want Severus this time."

Malfoy nodded, bowed his head, and returned to his place next to his son.

"My lord."  Another figure shrouded completely in black stepped forward from Voldemort's right.  He lowered his hood, revealing long, greasy, black hair and a large, hooked nose.  Ginny fought back the urge to gasp at the realization that her Potions Master was part of Voldemort's allegiance.  Surely Dumbledore knew…but then she was doing this, of course.  She would return to Hogwarts after this ceremony, and Dumbledore would be none the wiser.

Snape brought forward the small cauldron sitting on the ground in front of Voldemort's pedestal.  Ginny bit her lip, wishing she had paid closer attention to the previous initiations.

He began the process, his voice deep and sensual, more comforting than he had ever sounded in class.  "Virginia Annabel Weasley, have you come here of your own free will?"

"I have."  A tremor passed through her voice as she spoke.

"Do you pledge to give your thoughts, words, and actions to Lord Voldemort now and for all time?"

"I do."

"Do you willingly accept the Dark Mark as a symbol of your loyalty to Lord Voldemort?"

"I do."  The shaking of her voice began to die down.

"Do you acknowledge that, at any time, Lord Voldemort can summon you to him using the Mark?"

"I do."

"Do you acknowledge also that Lord Voldemort has the right, and the privilege, to at any time he sees fit, sever all connections between yourself, this group, and him?"  There was a hint of a smile playing at Snape's thin, pale lips.

"I do."

"Repeat after me:  I, Virginia Annabel Weasley, do swear on this day, the 28th of December, to honor, obey, and follow Lord Voldemort in any and all things that he asks of me from this day forth until the day that my time here has ended."

Ginny took a deep breath.  "I, Virginia Annabel Weasley, do swear on this day, the 28th of December, to honor, obey, and follow Lord Voldemort in any and all things that he asks of me from this day forth until the day that my time here has ended."  By the time she had finished, her voice was no longer quivering.

The Dark Lord lowered his wand into the cauldron slowly.  When he brought it back up, it was glowing red hot.  "Give me your right arm."  Ginny pushed the right hand sleeve of her gown up, baring the pale skin of her forearm.  

"It is time to receive the Mark."  

***

_Please leave me a review._

***


	4. Chapter 3

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 3**

_Three weeks earlier…_

Draco Malfoy watched the girl sweep into the Great Hall.  Her dark red hair was pulled into a tight bun at the base of her neck, and her face wore no make-up.  Her body was hidden underneath the standard Hogwarts school robes.  He narrowed his eyes and tried to see her.  He didn't want to see "just another Weasley," as he had so affectionately called her before.  He didn't want to see the 11 year old his father had dumped a dangerous diary on.  He wanted to see the woman she had become.

Ginny Weasley felt someone watching her, but in a room as big as the Great Hall, it was impossible to tell who it was.  Self-consciously, she pulled her books against he chest and hurried to an empty seat across from her older brother Ron.

"What's the matter Ginny?"  Hermione Granger, Ron's girlfriend, asked as she slid into the seat.

Ginny shook her head.  "Nothing Hermione.  I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"  Harry Potter, the boy – no the man now – she had crushed on and obsessed over for the past six years, asked, sounding almost worried.

Surprised at his apparent concern, Ginny managed a weak, but inconvincible nod.  "Really."  She finally said.  "I just thought someone was staring at me."  She shrugged.  "That's all."

None of them said anything more to her.  They all turned to each other, much more interested in each other.  Especially now that Hermione and Ron had reached the stage of their relationship when they couldn't keep their hands off each other.  And Harry was busy flirting with anything with breasts – except her.  Ginny was miserable.

Draco watched her curiously.  He had always expected her to be part of the Fantastic Four, but it seemed to him at the moment, it was more accurately the Three Musketeers and the Wanna-Be.  

He hadn't even noticed her until this year.  Before, she had been a scrawny, red-headed, freckle-faced child.  But he had accidentally bumped into her on the Hogwarts Express on the first day of school, and he was shocked to find she had grown up.

She wasn't wearing her Hogwarts robes then.  Instead, she had on a new, white blouse and knee-length blue and gray plaid skirt.  Her hair had been down then too.  Draco wondered what made her wear it pulled back.

Ginny started talking to Potter and Weasley, but it didn't seem like they were much more interested in her as they were in anything but Quidditch and girls.  He wanted to hear what they were saying.

Before he had the chance to cast a conversation emphasis spell, the windows opened up and hundreds of owls flew in.  There were several large, dark-colored owls that Draco immediately recognized.  The largest of them flew directly toward him, dropping a small, black envelope into his lap.

Draco swallowed.  He had been expecting this.

Severus Snape sucked in a breath as he saw the owls swoop in.  The Headmaster turned to him.  "Is there a problem Severus?"

"It's time."  Snape said calmly.  "The owls arrived today."

There was a hint of worry in Dumbledore's voice, and it made even Snape uneasy.  "How many?"

"It's difficult to know for certain.  I see somewhere around ten right now, but the Dark Lord requires an affirmative response before anything else happens.  And I couldn't even be certain how many are his owls.  There's also Beauxbatons and Durmstrang to worry about."

"I see."  The two men were silent.  "When will you know for certain?"

"After the ceremony.  It'll take place during Christmas break.  We may have a good idea then of how many to expect.  They'll have to go home in order to be at the initiation."

"I worry Severus."  Dumbledore sighed.  "I believe he may be gathering the forces, preparing for an attack.  I do not know what I should do."

Snape turned to look at him.  Dumbledore trusted Snape with everything.  And Snape respected the Headmaster.  He, as well, trusted him with his life.  "I will do everything in my power to ensure that does not happen."

Dumbledore smiled softly.  "I know Severus.  I know."

Ginny's jaw fell when a very large owl flew up to her and dropped a small black envelope at her, landing in a pile a mashed potatoes.  She made a face and picked it up curiously.  Her name was written in small, neat script on the front: Virginia Annabel Weasley.

"Where'd that come from?"  Ron asked, suddenly taking an interest in his sister's life.  "I've never seen that owl before."

Ginny looked up at him.  "I don't know Ron.  I haven't opened it yet.  Perhaps if you stop bothering me, I will find out."  She smiled sweetly at him.

Ignoring both the look of surprise on Ron's face and the questioning, curious looks she was receiving from him, Harry, and Hermione, Ginny meticulously peeled open the envelope.  She pulled a small, folded piece of paper out of it, and looked down at it.

"It is with great pleasure that I inform you that you have been selected as a candidate for an esteemed honor.  The Dark Lord requests your presence at a ceremony initiating you as one of his loyal followers.

"If you find you are unable to commit to such a difficult task, no response is needed.  You will forget this ever happened.  However, if you agree, a response is required within a period of twenty-four hours.  At that time, this letter, and your memory of it, will no longer exist."

Ginny swallowed hard.

"Gin?"  She spun around to look at Ron.  He strained his neck to look at her letter.  She pulled it away.  "What's the matter?  It just looks like a letter from Mum.  Probably wanting to find out how school is I'd wager."

She looked at the letter, then at her brother.  "What?"

"Your letter.  It's from Mum, right?"

"Oh."  Ginny said.  "Of course."  Ron's attention returned to his girlfriend.

Of course You-Know-Who – Voldemort – would hide his tracks.  The letter was probably charmed so that only Ginny saw it for what it was.  Everyone else would just see a letter from her mother.

Ginny looked around her.  Everyone was laughing, talking with their friends, kissing their boyfriends.  Ginny had never had any of that before.  Sure, she had her brothers, but they never paid attention to her.  Her closest girl friend was Hermione, but Ginny wasn't sure if she could even consider her a friend.  As for boyfriends – she was long over her obsession with Harry.  Still, she found him attractive, and would jump at the chance to date him, but it would never happen.  Harry never gave her a second glance.

She had no one.  No one since she had Tom Riddle her first year.  With him, she had felt safe; she had felt loved.  So, she knew what she was going to do.

Quickly, she penned a brief "I agree" at the bottom of the letter.  The owl was sitting a few feet away from her, nibbling on a piece of bread.  She tied the letter back onto the large bird's claw and watched him fly away.

She never noticed Draco Malfoy do the exact same thing.

***

_Please leave me a review._


	5. Chapter 4

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 4**

_The present…_

Ginny sucked in a deep breath as Voldemort moved his wand closer to her arm.  Goyle had screamed, and so had Crabbe.  Krum and Zabini even made some noise when the hot blood touched their skin.  She had no doubt it would be painful.  The only thing that worried her was *how* painful.

She bit the inside of her cheek as the end of his wand descended to her forearm.  The pain became apparent even before the tip touched her skin.  She bit down on her lip even harder.  Part of her wanted to look away from where the wand slowly drew the Dark Mark – a skull with a serpent slithering out of its mouth – on her skin.  But she couldn't.  Her eyes were drawn to her own forearm as the Mark began to take shape.  It formed slowly, the skin rising up and reddening in the familiar pattern.  She was hypnotized from the energy, the dark energy, that was emitting from the burn.

Pain flashed through her arm, traveling up her shoulder and down her chest, tightening, gripping, holding, unbearable.  Yet, she didn't make a sound.  She didn't scream.

Draco watched the youngest Weasley curiously.  She hadn't cried out when the Mark was placed on her skin as he had expected her to.  Crabbe and Goyle had screamed like infants, and even Krum whimpered like a hurt dog.  But she wasn't making so much as a cry.  There weren't even tears filling up her eyes.  She simply stood there, unmoving, staring at her arm.

For just a moment, right after the Mark had been completed and it was still glowing softly, Draco imagined he was gazing at an angel.  She was beautiful, and perfect…

Voldemort caught Draco staring at Ginny.  The Dark Mark on her arm sizzled for a split-second, sparked, and then faded to a dull gray, leaving just the faint tracing of it visible on her skin.  Normally, he would allow Ginny to return to her place among her fellow Death Eaters, but this time, he felt like experimenting.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe it is your turn."  He hissed.

Draco shifted his gaze to the Dark Lord.  As he took a step forward, lowering his hood, Ginny began to back away.  Voldemort's evil whisper stopped her.  "No.  Virginia my dear, please stay."  The phrase sounded odd coming from such an evil being, but it halted her in her tracks.  In only a few moments, Draco was standing beside her.

Ginny snuck a glance at him.  The moonlight shone on his pale skin in a way that made him look ghostlike.  His blond hair, which he had let grow out a little over the past years, was slicked back as usual, though a few strands had broken free, falling down to cover his eyes.  His robes and cloak were all black.  The molded to his body, and she noticed the muscles ribbed underneath them.  She held her breath.

"Severus."

This time, Lucius barged forward, completely ignoring the warning glance from his master.  "My lord," He began, not even taking the time to lower his eyes.  "I thought you had agreed that I was to initiate my son."

"Do you dare question my authority?"

Malfoy sputtered.  "Uh...no my lord.  I just thought –"

Voldemort turned his wand toward him.  "_Crucio_."

Lucius fell to the ground in agony.  His body twisted and writhed in involuntary shudders of pain.  His leg twitched, and his mouth opened, spit drooling down his chin.  Ginny watched on in horror.  She had, of course, learned all about the Unforgivables, but she had never witnessed one.  Draco, on the other hand, watched the ordeal stoically.  

Finally, Voldemort lowered his wand.  Lucius' body twitched one last time before leaving his lay there, almost lifeless.  The Dark Lord seemed satisfied he had learned his lesson.  He looked to Draco and Ginny.  "Severus."  He commanded again.

Snape joined his two students in the center of the circle.  "Draco Invisus Malfoy, have you come here of your own free will?"

"I have."

He repeated the same series of questions that had been asked of Ginny.  It culminated to Voldemort placing the Dark Mark, also, on Draco's right forearm.  His father did not regain consciousness throughout the entire procedure, and Draco almost felt bad that he had not witnessed it.  Lucius had been preparing him his entire life for this day.  He had been stupid enough to get punished by Voldemort, and he missed it all.

When it was over, and the Dark Mark was in place on Draco's pale skin, Voldemort turned Ginny and Draco outward to look out over all those gathered.  "My trusted servants, my loyal followers, this evening we brought together six more to join us.  I am preparing, even now, for something big; something no one else had ever dared attempt before.  It is with these six, particularly these two – my dear, dear children –" He paused briefly to look down, almost paternally, at Draco and Ginny. "– that we will be victorious."

A murmur of consent and appreciation clouded over the clearing.

Draco shot a glance sideways at Ginny.  She was looking straight ahead, her gaze fixed at some unrecognizable point on the tree line.  Her lips were pursed, her breathing even.

"It is done."  The Dark Lord's last words before he disappeared into a glow of green light echoed through the tree, leaving a faint whisper which touched each being in its way with a slight bite of pain.

Those assembled repeated the phrase without thinking about it.  "It is done."

Ginny looked at Draco for only a second, her bright blue eyes no longer held the same sparkle as before.  Her eyes met Draco's, his piercing gray eyes chilling her right down to the soul.  Holding his gaze, she reached up to touch the pendant on her necklace.

Then, she disappeared.

***

_Please leave me a review._

***


	6. Chapter 5

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 5**

When Ginny woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find herself in bed.  She was also surprised to discover that her arm did not hurt at all.  She glanced down at the skin of her forearm.  There was a light outline of the Mark.  It was gray and looked as though someone had taken a pencil and drawn it there.

Sitting up in bed, she realized that her formal robes were gone, replaced instead with her favorite pair of pajamas.  Her necklace and pendant was still around her neck, the sapphire growing heavy against her chest.  Unfortunately, Ginny couldn't even remember returning home the night before.

"Ginny?"  Her mother poked her head in the bedroom door.  Ginny had just enough time to pull a sheet up to cover herself.  "Honey, are you okay?"

She nodded.  "Of course Mum, why?"

Molly Weasley stepped inside the room.  "You missed breakfast.  It's past 11, almost time for lunch.  You've never been known to sleep late, are you sure nothing's bothering you?"

Ginny shook her head and shrugged.  "Nope.  I'm perfectly fine Mum.  I was just tired.  I stayed up late working on the six feet of parchment Professor Snape assigned to us over break."  A lie.  Her mother didn't seem swayed.  "Really.  I'm fine."

Molly crossed her arms over her chest and scrutinized her daughter.  "Lunch is almost ready.  Your brother, Hermione, and Harry were thinking about a trip to Diagon Alley today.  Thought you might be interested."

"Sure Mum.  That'd be great."  Another lie.

Her mother sent her a small smile before turning away and leaving, the door clicking shut softly behind her.  Ginny let out the breath she hadn't known she had been holding.  

Slowly, she rose from her bed, leaving the sheets laying in a rumpled mess behind her.  As she approached the mirror, she reached up to unclasp her necklace, letting it fall into her hands.  She stared at it for a second, captivated by the beauty of it.  Then, she opened the top drawer of her armoire and laid it carefully between her silk knickers.  Biting down on her lower lip, she slid the door closed.

Ginny looked up at herself in the mirror.

Something was different.  She narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out what it was.  She looked different, older even.  Her hair had a strange, natural golden gleam to it, and it fell in perfectly laid curls against her shoulders.  Her eyes were darker than she seemed to remember them.  There looked more violet than blue.  And there was an odd twinkling in them.  Her complexion was clear, smooth, and the dotting of freckles that had one adorned the bridge of her nose was no longer visible.  Ginny cocked her head to the side to get a better look.  She looked, well she looked quite beautiful.

After spending far too much time admiring herself in the mirror, Ginny moved to change out of her pajamas.  She automatically reached for a short-sleeved maroon blouse, but caught herself just in time.  Instead, she grabbed a long-sleeved, tight fitted gray sweater.  She pulled it over her head quickly, extracting her long hair from its grasp.  She found a pair of fitted black slacks shoved into the back of her closet and reached for them.  Before pulling them on, she muttered a quick anti-wrinkle spell to flatten them out.

She paused once more before the mirror as she began to pull her hair back into a familiar ponytail.  She stopped suddenly, staring at herself.  She thought better of it, and let her hair down, falling naturally around her face.

Ginny smiled at herself.  A real smile, not one of those sickenly sweet fake ones she always put on for show.  She was amazed at her own beauty.  Why hadn't she ever noticed it before?  A little touch of violet eye shadow to bring out her eyes and a dab of deep red lipstick later, she was ready to go.  

With a newfound bounce in her step, Ginny headed down the stairs.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already through devouring their lunches by the time Ginny appeared in the kitchen.  "Good morning everyone!"  She greeted them warmly, much to their surprise, and began to sip at the soup her mother had placed in front of her.

Ron almost didn't recognize his own sister when she appeared in the kitchen.  "Ginny?  What's the matter?  You look…uh…you look –" 

"Beautiful."  Harry finished, unable to take his eyes off her.

Ron looked at his best friend in horror.  "That wasn't exactly the word I was looking for.  I was thinking more along the lines of 'different.'"  His face turned bright red.

Hermione playfully slapped his arm.  "Ron please."  She turned to look at Ginny.  "You do look very nice this morning Gin."  She complimented.  "Did you do something different to your hair?"

Ginny shrugged as she took a swallow of water.  "Not really."  She lied.  "Same as always."  No one seemed to notice that she was, for once, actually wearing her hair down, instead of pulled back into a tight bun.  That was the difference.

She shifted uncomfortably in her seat when she noticed Harry still staring at her.  "Are you going to Diagon Alley with us today Gin?"  He asked, moving his seat a little closer to her at the table.  She smiled nervously.

Wasn't this what she always wanted?  The famous 'boy who lived' to acknowledge her existence and *want* to spend time with her?  Why, then, did it feel so wrong?

"Sure Harry.  That is, if you all don't mind me tagging along."

Ron opened his mouth in protest, but Harry cut him off.  "Nonsense Gin!  We'd love to have you."  He reached out and laid his hand on top of hers, caressing it softly.  She had to fight hard not to pull it away.

"Great!"  She plastered a fake smile onto her face and returned her attention to her lunch.  This was going to be a long day.

***

_Author's Note: Please leave me a review. I would really appreciate it. _

_Thank you to everyone who has left me reviews so far: **Artemis-chan, sunprincess, slush puppy, LaughingGasGirl, seekerpeeker, TheDarkMistress, Annabel, Catalina Royce, detanya, Dreamer22, Elliot Vereker, Zuzu, Kat, Aurora Snidget, Selenityk, **and** Gryffindor-girl2002**.  _

_I will do my best to update as regularly as possible.  Hopefully I can get a bunch more reviews before then, so please tell your friends to read this.  And check out my other stories if you get a free second.  Thank you again!_

***


	7. Chapter 6

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 6**

The four Hogwarts students arrived in Diagon Alley via the Floo Network about twenty minutes later.  Hermione immediately ran off toward the bookstore, dragging Ron with her.  They left Harry and Ginny standing by themselves at the end of the long, narrow street.  

"Where to first Gin?"  Harry grinned.

She shrugged.  "It doesn't matter Harry.  Wherever."

A wide smile broke out on Harry's face.  "Quidditch Supplies.  I heard they just got in the newest make of Firebolts.  Wicked!  Let's go!"  He reached between them, taking Ginny's hand in his and racing off toward the sports store, pulling her with him.

Seconds later they were inside the Quidditch store, and Harry disappeared into the midst of racks of Quidditch robes.  Ginny walked along the perimeter of the room, gazing over the stacks of collector Quidditch Weekly magazines.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the youngest Weasley."  She turned toward the voice, almost glad when she discovered Draco Malfoy leaning against one of the shelves, his arms crossed over his chest.  "And how are you this fine morning Virginia?"

"Sod off Malfoy."

He dramatized an offended look.  "My, my, what a temper.  Is that anyway to talk to a fellow Death Eater?"

She raised an eyebrow at him, biting back a retort sure to sting and leave a mark more painful than the one he received the night before.  "Of course Draco."  She emphasized his name, practically purring.  "I was being rude.  How could you ever forgive me?"  She batted her eyelashes at him sweetly.

"You still didn't answer my question: how are you?"

"Refreshed."  She answered, running her hand along the shaft of the broom leaning in the window next to Draco.  He shifted his position uncomfortably at the innocent caress.  She probably didn't even realize what she was doing.  Ginny licked her lips quickly, snatched her hand back, and then turned her gaze back to him.  Or maybe she did.  "Rejuvenated.  What about you?  And how is your father doing?  Still twitching involuntarily?"

His face clouded over for only a moment.  "I'm fine, as always.  Lucius has stopped twitching, but has taken to cowering in the corners rocking back and forth for hours.  Normal after effects of the Cruciatus curse."  It was difficult to tell if he was joking or not.

There was silence.

"I never knew you had it in you Weasley."  Draco muttered, gazing at her peculiarly.  

"What?"  She whispered, not even realizing she was thinking aloud.

To her surprise, Draco seemed to know exactly what she was asking.  "The evil.  The drive.  The ambition.  Why aren't you in Slytherin?"

She let out a soft sigh that affected Draco in ways he didn't think it ever would.  "Gryffindors aren't all too unlike Slytherins."  She explained.  After the words were out of her mouth, she gasped inaudibly, wishing them back again.

"What?  What is it?"  Draco straightened and took a step forward.

She narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips in thought.  Draco fought back the urge to kiss her.  "Tom said that to me."  Ginny looked up at him, her violet eyes wide.  "He told me that many people who are Gryffindor could easily be Slytherin with the right motivation – with the right temptation.  He tried to get me to find that within myself, but I was too scared, too naïve probably, to find it."

"You're telling me if I wasn't inherently evil, I could have been Gryffindor."

 "'Inherently evil,' you say?"  She laughed at him.  "I don't see why not."

"I hate the color red."  He said, defending himself.  "I could never be Gryffindor."

Ginny laughed again.  "You think red looks good on me?  Washes me out and clashes terribly with this Merlin-forsaken hair of mine."

"I like your hair."  Draco admitted quietly, closing the space between them with a few short strides.  Ginny sucked in a breath as he reached out toward her.  He lifted a strand of her hair into his hand, curling it around his fingers.  "It's so soft…"

She shuddered.

"Virginia Annabel…"  He breathed.  She felt it warm her cheek.

Before she knew what was happening, Draco had leaned forward, his lips descending down upon hers. Unfortunately, they were never given the chance to touch.

"Get your hands off her Malfoy!"  Ginny and Draco jumped apart, putting more than five feet between them.  "What do you think you're doing?"

It took Draco a second to return to his normal sneering expression.  "I see Potter has, as always, come to play the role of 'knight in shining armor.'"

"Shut up Malfoy.  Leave her alone."

"Or what, Potter?  I think the littlest Weasley is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."  He turned to her and ran a finger down her cheek.  She shivered.  "Isn't that right Virginia?"  He added, so quietly that even Ginny had to strain to hear it.

Harry whipped his wand out of his pocket.  "I warned you Malfoy!"

Draco pulled away from Ginny suddenly, almost as if he had been stung.  He looked at Harry, who was preparing to strike at any minute.  Then, he gave one, last, final glance to Ginny, bowed at his waist, spun on his heel and left the store, his dark cloak billowing out behind him.

Both Harry and Ginny just watched him leave.  Suddenly, Harry was in front of her, his hands on her shoulders.  "Are you okay Gin?  That bastard didn't hurt you, did he?"

She looked at Harry as if seeing him for the first time.  "No Harry, of course not.  Thank you."  She kissed him on the cheek.  "I'm fine."

He didn't look convinced.

She smiled at him.  "Let's go get some ice cream."  Ginny looped her arm through his and started toward the door, taking him with him.

***

_Please leave me a review.  I'd really, really appreciate it._

***


	8. Chapter 7

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 7**

"Gin, I didn't like the way that git was looking at you.  Are you sure he didn't do anything to you?"  Harry asked for the hundredth time as he led Ginny to a table for two right outside the ice cream parlor.

She sighed.  "I told you Harry, I'm fine.  Thank you for what you did, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

He nodded reluctantly and leaned back into his chair.  "I know Gin.  Sometimes I forget that you're all grown up."

"I'm only a year younger than you."  She laughed, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"I know."  Harry whispered.  There was brief moment of silence.  Ginny stared intently at the boy who lived over the top of her ice cream cone.  "Did I ever tell you you're beautiful?"  He wondered.  It seemed as though he hadn't meant to say it out loud, but once it was said, he couldn't take it back.  He did a good job at masking his surprise.

"No."  She blushed, looking away.  "I don't think you ever did.  But anyway," She continued quickly.  "You don't mean it."

He hurried to defend himself.  "Yes I do!  You are.  There's something different about you today Gin.  You're…glowing, radiant.  And your hair –"  He reached out, much like Draco had, and touched the lock lying against her cheek.

She fought back the urge to pull away.  

Suddenly, Harry pulled his hand away.  "You know, I wasn't ever going to do anything about this."  Ginny wanted to ask him what 'this' was.  "I mean, you're Ron's little sister."  She felt herself tense.  "But I like you Gin.  I was going to ask you to the Christmas Ball this year, but then we decided to go home and everything –"  He cut himself off abruptly.  "Do you want to grab dinner in Hogsmeade with me next trip?"

Ginny's jaw dropped.  "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Harry's face reddened, and he looked down at the table.  "Yes, yes I am."  He moved his gaze to stare at her, his green eyes bright.  He reached across the table to take her hand in his.

"Oh, Harry, I think…"  Her voice trailed off as she noticed Draco lurking in the shadows around the corner from their table.

"What?"  Harry followed her gaze, but just missed spotting Draco, who was now walking past them, down the street.

Ginny reached out to turn him back to meet her look.  She smiled.  "I'd love to have dinner sometime with you Harry."  She answered, loud enough to make sure Draco had heard her every word.  His response was a miss-step in his walk, almost causing him to crash directly into a cart carrying rabbits.  She smirked satisfactedly.  

"Great!"  Harry exclaimed.  "That's great."

Ginny just continued to lick her ice cream cone.

Draco hurried past the nauseating couple and slid inside the nearest store.  To his misfortunate, however, he got stuck in "Ceritine's Creature Cove," Diagon Alley's resident pet story.  He was currently receiving a very strange look from a green snake.  Too bad he wasn't a Parselmouth, like that git Potter…

His gaze traveled out the shop window.  

The Ginny from last night was permanently etched into his mind forever.  The Ginny that was like a vision in blue, an angel sent from heaven.  Or, since Draco really never believed in heaven, an enchantress sent directly from Voldemort's right hand.  He smiled deviously at the thought.

He let out a sigh, causing the owl he was leaning next to to also give him a strange look.  He had heard what she said as he passed.  She was agreeing to go to dinner with – to date – that git, the boy who lived.  

Potter and he should have been friends; they should have been the best of friends, but it was that bastard who refused to shake his hand that first day over six years ago.  If Potter had taken his offer, where would they be now?  Two of the most powerful wizards of this time, fighting side by side…

Ginny was licking her ice cream cone sensuously.  Draco wasn't sure if she knew he was watching, or if she was doing it for Potter.  Her tongue flicked along the edge of the ice cream, then she sucked it back into her mouth, licking her lips delicately to remove any last trace of the cream from them.  He groaned.  Pure torture!

And Potter was on the receiving end – figuratively, of course.

Draco narrowed his eyes at the couple.  Then, he stalked away, leaving the matter to be settled once the term resumed in a few days.  That would give him enough time to develop a game-plan.

***

_Please leave me a review. I would love to hear from you._

_Actually, I was doing some thinking.  Even though I personally hate ultimatums, I'm going to do this anyway.  No more "Afraid of the Dark" until I break 60 reviews, okay?  So, tell all your friends to read it.  And review it.  That means all you guys also have to review it._

**_"Lord, what fools these mortals be."_**_ – William Shakespeare, A Midsummer Night's Dream_

***


	9. Chapter 8

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 8**

"Shock tarts."  Professor Snape said, waiting for the stone gargoyle to move aside and let him into the passageway leading up to the Headmaster's office.  

After trudging through the candlelit, twisted hallway, he reached the door to Dumbledore's office.  It opened even before Severus raised his fist to knock.  

"Ah, Severus, please come in."

The Potions Master found his Headmaster seated behind his large oak desk.  Fawkes, Dumbledore's magnificent phoenix, was perched next to the window, staring out over the Hogwarts grounds.  "Lemon drop?"  The older wizard offered, holding out a bowl filled with small yellow candies.

"No, thank you."  It was not often that Snape used such pleasantries in speech.  Dumbledore noticed, and immediately sensed something was wrong.  He did not speak of it yet though.  It would be revealed in due course.  "Headmaster, you know that I do not share your affection for Muggle sweets."

"I know Severus, I know."

Silence washed over the room as Snape waited for his mentor to pose the question.  It held in the air, unspoken, and both men knew it would soon need to be brought up.  Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence.  "You bring good news, I hope."

Snape's pale expression did not falter.  "I do not."

Dumbledore's face clouded over with a worried look.  "How many?"

"Six total."  There was a sigh of relief – almost.  "Five from Hogwarts alone."

"I see.  It could be worse."

Snape hesitantly nodded his agreement.  "It could be."

"Tell me everything."  The Headmaster's blue eyes looked old and fragile as he pleaded with Snape's dark, brooding ones.

Snape took a deep breath, and then he began.

"I was called to the gathering place, as usual, at midnight.  I apparated to the edge of the clearing, as is custom.  When I took my place on the circle, the usual suspects had already arrived.  I could, however, pick out a few unfamiliar forms, standing nervously rather than erect and proud as those of us…veterans…do.  Soon though, everyone was present, and the Dark Lord made his entrance.

"There was nothing new in how he went about the ceremony.  Nothing at all suggested that last evening would be any different from the others.  He made his rounds amongst us, greeting us personally and individually, as he often did.  He spent more time than was expected in front of an individual I didn't recognize.  She stood apart from the rest of us.  It is most unusual for him to show favoritism amongst us, but then again, he does work in strange ways.  I'd love to know just what's going on his his mind…

"The ceremony began with Lucius, as usual, officiating.  Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe went first, with Blaise Zabini and Viktor Krum following shortly thereafter."

Dumbledore gave no hint of surprise; it had been anticipated.

"The Dark Lord then made a rather startling announcement: he had invited a witch to join the circle.  Before, he had assumed them to be weak and not worth the effort.  I remember immediately expecting it to be Pansy Parkinson, but she doesn't have either the loyalty or the intelligence that the Dark Lord expects of his followers.  Then Millicent Bumstrode crossed my mind, but she's not quite ambitious or power-hungry enough to have caught his eye.  So, I feared the worst.

"My fears were, in fact, well-founded.  The Dark Lord had recruited none other than the youngest Weasley to join his ranks."

Astoundingly, Dumbledore did not make any sound, seemingly accepting the news calmly.  Snape continued.

"I have to hand it to her; while Crabbe, Goyle, and even Krum reacted harshly to the Mark, she didn't so much as even flinch throughout the entire initiation.  One thing that stands out though, is that the Dark Lord had me preside over her initiation.  I fear he may be growing suspicious as to where my loyalties lie.  Perhaps he thought that my initiating a student – and one whom no one would have ever expected to be doing this – may either verify or discredit his accusations.

"Young Malfoy was the last to join.  I officiated that as well, much to Lucius' surprise.  He immediately objected, causing the Dark Lord to use the Cruciatus curse in order to silence him.  He fell into unconsciousness throughout the rest of the ceremony, missing Draco's vows and the Mark.  I'm sure he's not doing well with the loss.

"The only other thing left to report is what the Dark Lord repeated more than once during the ceremony.  He continued to emphasize that both Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are expected for greatness.  He seemed almost fatherly in his words to them.  Now, I do not know what is planned, though I am certain both Miss Weasley and Mr. Malfoy will be involved."

Snape finished his story, and fell back against the cushion of the chair, tired.  His head fell into his hands in shame.  "I'm sorry Headmaster."

Dumbledore held up a hand.  "Nothing you could do would have changed the minds of any of those individuals."  He stopped, deep in thought.  "Though I do wish we would have seen Miss Weasley's discomfort sooner rather than later.  I fear her exclusion from her brother and his friends has driven her to take such a drastic step."

The Potions Master nodded.

"Keep an eye on them all Severus.  I am sure they all know you are a part of the Circle, and because of that, I do not hesitate to assume that any of them may go to you with problems or questions.  Do keep me informed."

He nodded again before leaving the office and heading back to the dungeons.

Dumbledore slowly stood up and walked to where Fawkes was perched next to the window.  A tear was beginning to form in Fawkes' eye.  "Yes, my friend.  We may need that, now more than ever."

***

_Thank you all for the 60 reviews.  Think that perhaps we could make it to 75 this time?  *smile*  I'd love to break a 100 pretty soon.  It makes me feel very happy to see reviews in my e-mail's inbox.  So, take a few seconds and write me a review.  I'd love to hear any comments, suggests, or ever *shudder* criticisms you have._

**_"Every man has his fault, and honesty is his."_**_ – William Shakespeare_

***


	10. Chapter 9

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 9**

Ginny stepped off the Hogwarts Express holding her head high. Her Christmas holiday was probably the best out of her six while attending Hogwarts. Even with the pain and anxiety of getting a skull and snake burned onto her flesh and the vows that she dedicate the rest of her life to a man obsessed with killing, she enjoyed herself. Afterall, it did land her a date with Harry Potter.

Harry had already stepped down, and he reached out to offer her his hand. She took it smiling. "Thank you Harry." She obliged as he helped her step onto the ground without stumbling.

He smiled back at her, blushing. "You're welcome." He didn't let go of her hand, instead giving it a soft squeeze and allowing their joined hands to fall in between them as he led her to the carriages that would take the students up to the castle.

Ron and Hermione fell into step behind Ginny and Harry. The former couple were practically joined at the hip. As the four of them climbed into the nearest carriage, Ginny sent a glance back at her brother and his girlfriend. "I do hope the two of you can keep your hands off each other until we get to Hogwarts. I think if I have to be witness to one more public display of affection, I will vomit."

Ron opened his mouth to object, but Hermione silenced him with a kiss. Then, she looked at Ginny sheepishly. "We're sorry Ginny. I think we can behave ourselves for a few minutes, right sweetie?"

Ron snorted, but only went as far as wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulder throughout the entire ride. Hermione's head fell against Ron's shoulder, and one of her hands lay on top of his thigh. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to stare out the window.

She noticed Draco help Pansy Parkinson into a carriage a few meters ahead. He sensed her stare and turned his pale face to meet her gaze. His gray eyes were soft as he looked at her. Instead of his usual trademark sneer, he nodded his head to her, tipping an imaginary hat. Then he disappeared into the vehicle after Pansy.

"Ginny!" Harry demanded.

She spun her head around to look at him. "What?"

"I said your name four times. What's the matter?"

She shrugged. "Just thinking."

"About…" Harry pressed on.

Ginny sighed and patted Harry hand, which was resting on his leg. "My Potions essay. It was supposed to be five feet long, and I didn't quite write enough to get it that length. I think I stopped at four-ten." She laughed. "I was just thinking of what I can add before Snape crucifies me."

"You know Ginny," Hermione interrupted. "I'd be more than happy to help you in Potions if you need it. I'm not doing too badly in it anymore, ever since Snape stopped harassing me about helping Neville."

The younger girl smiled softly. "Thanks for the offer Hermione, but I already have a tutor." A lie, though she planned on making it reality soon enough.

"Oh, okay." Hermione nodded, returning her gaze to Ron, who leaned up and whispered something in her eye, causing her to blush furiously. She giggled.

Ginny sighed.

"Professor Snape." Ginny said as she approached her Potions Master's desk once class let out. He looked up at her. "I was wondering if you could recommend a tutor for me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Miss Weasley, I have to admit that I'm a little confused; am I wrong to believe you are doing quite well in my class?"

She hesitated. "I am, sir. I have no problem at all in class. With the experimental aspect of Potions that is. I just don't feel…comfortable with the theory. I had a very difficult time completing the essay you assigned us over break. I have to admit that I also have a hard time on tests when you ask us to list ingredients. It's one thing to have the book open in front of you while you're preparing a potion; it's quite a different matter when you have to recall everything from memory. I was hoping a tutor might help with it. Maybe quiz me or something of the like?" She shrugged.

Snape considered this for a moment. "Very well. I can pair you up with Miss Granger. She is one of my best students and I believe – "

"Please Professor, not Hermione."

He regarded her curiously. "She is one of my best students, though I hate to admit it, and she is Gryffindor."

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione and I, we don't get along. She's dating Ron, and we don't really get along sir. I don't think she'd find the time to help me. She's always with him and…" She looked down at her hands.

"I see."

"Is there anyone else?" She asked hopefully.

He knew what she wanted, and he hesitated to give it to her. "The only other student I would trust enough to tutor another would be Mr. Malfoy. However, I do not know what his feelings are regarding tutoring a Gryffindor, and at that fact, a Weasley."

"Sir, I…" She stopped short of what she was going to say, turning then to a different tact. Snape could have, easily, finished her sentence. "Could you talk to him? I would really appreciate the help. Thank you." Ginny finished, and then she turned to leave the classroom. On her way out, a small smile spread across her face.

Snape watched the young Gryffindor walk out of the dungeons. 

"Interesting." He mumbled. "Very interesting." He returned to his paperwork.

Snape was, once again, interrupted from doing his paperwork. He looked up as the door opened to find Draco Malfoy entering the classroom. "Professor Snape?"

"Mr. Malfoy, I'm glad you came down here. I have something I need to discuss with you."

"You do?"

Snape nodded. "Yes. Miss Weasley came by to request a Potions tutor this morning." He watched the blond seventh year closely, hoping to catch a glimpse of what his feelings on this topic were. "I suggested Miss Granger."

Draco sucked in a breath. "That Mudblood doesn't know anything about Potions! How could you even suggest that she tutor Ginny?" He gasped when he realized his slip up of using her given name.

"Indeed."

"I'm sorry sir."

Snape waved a hand at Draco. "No need to apologize. Miss Weasley objected to Miss Granger taking on the task of her tutor. She said that with Miss Granger's relationship with her brother, she feared the tutoring would have no effect."

Draco almost sighed. "What did you need to talk to me about then?"

"I was hoping you'd agree to tutor her."

"Me?" Draco asked. 

Snape nodded. "You are my best student. I see no reason other than House rivalries or perhaps familial rivalries that you shouldn't be up to the task."

Draco nodded. "Of course Professor. I'd be happy to."

"Good! One less thing I have to worry about." Snape shuffled a few papers around, making a quick note to tell Miss Weasley about his findings. "Now, what was it that you came to see me for?"

His student looked up at him, his speech faltering.

***

_Please leave me a review. No more ultimatums. Do what you want. Thanks._

**_"What a piece of work is man!" _**_– William Shakespeare, Hamlet_

***


	11. Chapter 10

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 10**

Draco shifted his weight from one foot to the other.  He glanced down at the floor, almost embarrassed to ask Snape what he had come down here for.

"Mr. Malfoy?"  His professor was growing impatient.

"I'm sorry sir."  He finally said.  "I just had a question.  I was going to ask Lucius, but he would more than likely think me stupid, ignorant, and useless.  I'd never get an answer from him.  I just thought that maybe you could help."  But he never stated the question, seemingly avoiding saying it aloud.

When Draco didn't complete his thought, Snape sighed, frustrated.  "Out with it boy."  He boomed, causing Draco to step back, flinching.

He took a deep breath.  "When the Dark Lord calls me, how am I to go to him?  I don't know how to apparate, and even if I did, no one can apparate from inside Hogwarts."  His normally pale face flushed with embarrassment.

"He didn't give you any gift before the ceremony?  A token of his, for lack of a better word, affection?  Something in appreciation of your loyalty to him?"

Draco shook his head, looking confused.

Snape put his quill down and regarded the young Slytherin.  "When I initiated, I was given a small emerald vial – very rare – that I have used ever since as a portkey.  It automatically sends me directly to the gathering place at the right time as long as I touch it."  He paused for a second.  "How did you get to the ceremony the other evening?"

"My father."  Draco explained.  "Come to think of it, he used his staff – the one with the serpents' head on it – to get us there."

"And he didn't seem fazed by the fact that you hadn't anything to transport yourself there?"

He shook his head.

"Hmn."  Snape snorted.  "There must be some reason that the Dark Lord neglected to offer you a reward.  All the Death Eaters receive one so they can easily get to the gathering place.  However, if you find that you need to way to get there, do not hesitate to ask me; I am willing to have you accompany me."

"Thank you sir."

As Draco began to walk toward the door, Snape called out to him.  "Oh, and Mr. Malfoy?  Please meet with Miss Weasley this evening at seven in the library.  If you have any difficulties aiding her, I am here to help."

Draco nodded and disappeared out the door.

_Miss Weasley-_

_You will meet with your tutor this evening at seven in the library._

_-Professor Snape_

Ginny read over the instruction again.  She held her breath as she stepped into the library five minutes until seven.  She didn't really need help with Potions.  Snape knew that; she wondered if he saw through her lie.  He probably did.  Severus Snape seemed like a man that knew almost everything.  He was sort of like Headmaster Dumbledore in the sense that you got an eerie feeling that he knew exactly what you were thinking or doing.  Like, he knew who blew up the cauldron in class, or who put three dragonfly wings in their Potion instead of two, even when he was seated at his desk, immersed in his work.

Ginny shuddered.

She smiled at Madame Prince, who was busy sending books back to their rightful shelves from behind her desk, all the while reading some large, leather-bound volume intently.  She smiled back at Ginny without taking more than a second as a break.

The library was a large place, and Ginny wasn't sure where she'd find Draco, or even if he was already here.  So, she took a seat at an empty table near the back.  If he was already here, she would wait for him to find her.  And if he was not, he shouldn't have any trouble spotting her at this table.  The table had a good view of the door, but was far enough out of the way that they wouldn't be bothered.  Sighing, she pulled her Potions book out of her bag, and set to work reading over their current chapter.

A few minutes later, the library door opened, and Draco Malfoy sauntered in, his gray eyes scanning the room for Ginny.  He saw her sitting at a back table, red head bent over a book.  She was chewing on the end of her pencil and tapping her foot underneath the table.  Draco could see that her legs were crossed so that her gray skirt had risen, leaving him a clear view of milky white thigh.  

He bit back a groan as he circled around the nearest bookshelf to approach her from behind.  "You look like you're quite absorbed in that book."  Draco whispered, his breath hitting her just below there ear at the sensitive spot of skin there.

Ginny screamed and jumped, knocking the book off the table.  She received a stern look from Madame Prince.  In response, she shrugged an apology, hoping that would appease the strict old witch.  "Don't do that again Malfoy."

"Do what?"  He asked innocently.  "This?"  He blew softly at her neck, causing her to shiver.

Ginny shrugged away and bent over to pick up her book.  "Sneak up on me you prat.  I'm easily spooked, and I don't want to continually look over my shoulder to make sure you're not sneaking up on me.  I hate that feeling of paranoia.  If you want to speak with me, at the very least make me aware of your presence in some other way besides scaring me to death.  I'm likely to become the next Moaning Myrtle if you don't."

"Are you saying you wouldn't mind if I wanted to speak to you sometime?"  Draco slid into the seat to her left.  She gave him a look and turned to open her book again.  He reached a hand out and set it on the book, stopping her.

"I'm going to have to, aren't I?  You are, after all, tutoring me in Potions."

"I looked at your file Ginny.  You don't need help in Potions."

She was silent for a moment.  "No."  She admitted shyly.  "I don't."

"Then why am I here?"  Draco whispered, leaning closer to her.

"I…I don't know."  She stammered, her violet eyes widening.  Ginny bit down on her lip.  Draco thought it looked adorable and yearned to lean in further and kiss those full pink lips.  "I need help in Defense Against the Dark Arts."  She blurted out, averting her eyes from his.  

Draco looked at her.  "I don't think you need to learn how to defend yourself from them."  He chuckled.

"True."  She pursed her lips together.  "But I think that in order to become fully aware of their power, especially within me, I need to understand the basics.  I'm just having a problem getting the hang of it.  I couldn't go to Professor Black.  He would have suggested Hermione, or even worse, Harry.  He would never have agreed to this."

"Why is it so important that I tutor you?"

She shrugged, not meeting his gaze.  "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

Draco touched her chin and lifted her face to his.  He stared at her, his eyes memorizing every feature from her violet eyes, to the dimple on her cheek, to her round, full lips and her petite little nose.  His gaze trailed down her neck to the outline of her bra that was visible under her white blouse; the top two buttons were undone.  Finally, he stopped when he was looking at her necklace.  He reached out and pulled it into his hand.

"Where did you get this?"

She blushed.  "It's none of your business."

"I think it is."

***

_Take a second and leave me a review, won't you?  Thank you._

**_"Nothing will come of nothing."_**_- William Shakespeare_

***


	12. Chapter 11

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 11**

"Ron, Hermione, do you know where Ginny is?"  Harry asked, walking into the Gryffindor common room to find his two best friends in a compromising position on the couch near the fireplace.  Both were in various states of undress.

They leapt apart to opposite ends of the couch, both blushing furiously.  "Geez Harry, can't you tell we're a little busy?"  Ron's face matched his trademark Weasley hair.

"Ron, if you and Hermione insist on screwing each other like bunnies, then that is entirely your own problem.  However, I would advise that you do it out of public eye.  You're becoming a bad influence for the first years.  How would you two have liked it if, first year, you had walked in on Oliver Wood and Katie Bell in this position."  Harry reprimanded.

Ron made a face.  "But Wood was dating Angelina first year.  It wasn't until second that he and Katie got together."  He argued.  

Harry responded with a roll of his eyes.  "That's not the point, is it?"  He sighed., frustrated.  "Now, do either of you know where Ginny is?"

"I'm not her keeper Harry."  Ron rolled his eyes, sitting up and straightening his shirt collar.  "Why the sudden interest in her anyway?  She's just my kid sister."

"I like her, okay Ron?  We're going to Hogsmeade to get dinner this weekend.  I sincerely you don't have a problem with that."

His best friend made a face.  "As long as I don't have to see the two of you devour each other all the time."  He made a show of shuddering.  "That's foul."

"Hypocrite."

Ron narrowed his eyes at Harry, preparing to lunge forward.  Hermione placed a hand on her arm to calm him.  "I saw her go off in the direction of the library about a half hour ago."  She explained, sending Ron a sideways glare.

Harry's face broke out into a grin.  "Thanks Hermione."  He jumped forward and practically ran for the portrait hole. 

"He better not hurt her in any way 'Mione.  I'll kill him."  Ron threatened.

"Ron?"  He turned to look at her.  "Shut up."  Hermione silenced him with a kiss, pushing him back against the couch cushions, ignoring Harry's earlier warnings.

Ginny pulled the necklace from Draco's grasp.  "Don't touch me."

Draco reeled back.  "I'm sorry."  He muttered.  "It's just that…well…I don't really know how to say this…but…did you have that on at the initiation?"  Ginny flinched.  "At the ceremony?"

Hesitantly, Ginny nodded.  "Yes, I did.  Why?"

He looked away for a moment as if contemplating his answer.  "I asked Professor Snape how I was supposed to get to the 'meetings,' and he told me every Death Eater is given a gift.  It's basically a portkey.  I was never given one."  He was staring intently at her necklace.  "Is that what the necklace is for?  Does it take you to the place?"

She nodded.  "Yes, it does.  I received it shortly after I agreed to…you know."

Draco sighed.  "I see."

Realization dawned on her.  "Oh Merlin."

His head snapped up to look at her.  "What is it?"

"It came with a note."  Ginny bent down to pick up her bag.  She pulled it onto her lap and began to rummage through it.  When she couldn't find what she was looking for, she moaned discouragingly.  "I know I put it in here somewhere…"

"If it's from the Dark Lord, it may have disappeared."

"Good point."  Ginny admitted.  She gave him a small smile.  "I didn't think of that.  Thanks."

He shrugged.  "It doesn't matter anyway."  Draco looked down at his hands.  "Listen Ginny –"

She cut him off.  "Hold on a sec.  I can tell you what the letter said.  It may be important."

He nodded.  

"Basically, it said something along the lines that I may need to share it in order to attain power.  He said he had his reasons for this, but he couldn't disclose them now, and that I should just trust him.  That when its powers are needed, I'll know who to use it with and how to use it."  Ginny shook her head in frustration.  "It was very vague."

"He often is."

They fell into some sort of comfortable silence.

"Ginny, why are you having dinner with Potter?"  Draco suddenly blurted out.

She opened her mouth to respond, thought better of it, and closed it again.  After another moment of hesitation, she opened her mouth again.  "I've had a crush on him for years.  I mean, he's Harry Potter.  The 'boy who lived,' Quidditch champion, and all around good wizard."  She let out a soft laugh, followed quickly by a sigh.  "And he likes me.  No one has ever liked me before."

"I like you."  Draco confessed quietly, his gray eyes not quite meeting Ginny's.

Her violet eyes widened.

When she opened her mouth to speak, Draco placed a finger on her lips to silence her.  "Don't say anything, please.  This was hard for me to say.  I couldn't even tell you why I like you.  But I know that when I saw you at that ceremony, in those robes, with your hair flowing down your back…"  He reached out and captured a lock in between his fingers, like he had at the Quidditch shop on Diagon Alley.  "You were the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life.  I couldn't stand it, and I did everything in my power not to do this."

"Do what?"  She breathed, her words almost inaudible.

Draco shushed her, and he leaned forward, his finger tipping her chin up to meet his gaze.  His eyes lowered to her lips.  Her tongue flicked out of her mouth to wet her lips.  He groaned inwardly, moving forward to close the rest of the space between them.  He rocked his chair forward for better access around the table.

(Unbeknownst to neither Ginny nor Draco, Harry stepped inside the library and gave Madame Prince a smile as he went in search of Ginny.  He rounded the corner to look down the row of tables.)

Just as his lips began to touch hers, Draco lost his balance and fell forward onto Ginny.  Together, the two of them careened off her chair, knocking it over, and onto the floor.

Everyone in the library looked up to see what all the commotion was – including Harry Potter.

***

_"Brevity is the soul of wit." **– William Shakespeare**, Hamlet_

***


	13. Chapter 12

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 12**

Harry looked up when he heard Ginny laughing.  He found her on the ground; Draco Malfoy sprawled out on top of her, both of them laughing uncontrollably.  Harry watched as Draco finally rolled off from on top of her, clutching at his stomach.

Ginny propped herself up on her elbow and watched Draco.  She had never seen him laugh before.  In fact, she had never even seen him smile before.  And the last thing she would ever have expected was that he would kiss her.  They had been so close.  A few more millimeters – a split second later – and she would have felt those small, thin, pink lips on hers.  She closed her eyes, only able to imagine how they would have felt on her own.

"Mr. Malfoy, Ms Weasley!"  Madame Prince had appeared at their sides.  "I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my library.  If you two cannot conduct yourselves accordingly, you will need to find someone else in which to have your little rendezvous."  

Ginny turned to her other side to look at the librarian.  Madame Prince stood over them, her hands on her hips and her mouth forming a disappointed frown.  Right behind her stood Harry Potter, his mouth wide open.

She struggled to her feet, gathering her books and notebooks and throwing them into her bag.  Draco stopped laughing.  He stood up next to her, putting a hand out to keep her from running off.  "Ginny…?"  His gaze traveled to the side, where Potter was standing.

Harry raised an eyebrow.  "Ginny?  He calls you Ginny?"

The girl being addressed let out a sigh and pulled away from Draco's grasp.  "Harry, Draco's my tutor.  For Potions.  We were just studying."

"That wasn't what it looked like to me."

She rolled her eyes, walking toward him and away from Draco.  "Draco can be very charming sometimes Harry.  You could learn a thing or two from him.  He was doing a very funny impersonation of Snape, and we just happened to be laughing so hard that we lost our balance and fell."  Ginny reached out to wrap her arm through Harry's.  "C'mon, don't you have Quidditch practice tonight?  I'll come and watch."

As she and Harry walked toward the library door, Ginny snuck a glance over her shoulder, sending Draco an apologetic smile.  He stood next to the table, alone, a frown distorting those wonderful lips of his.  "I'm sorry."  She mouthed sadly, before turning back to Harry, who had picked up on her fake enthusiasm for Quidditch and had begun to tell her all about the new plays the team had been working on.

Draco watched her leave.  Once she and that prat had disappeared, Draco fell back into the chair, leaning on the table.  He caught sight of a small brown book lying on the floor, probably having been knocked off in their fall.  He picked it up and flipped it open to the first page.

_"My Thought and Feelings: Virginia Annabel Weasley."_

Once he had read the title and come to the conclusion that he was holding Ginny's diary in his hand, he should have immediately went off in search of her to return it.  Either that or he should have shoved it deep into his own bag to return at a later date.  Unfortunately, he did the only thing he knew he should have done.  He kept reading.

_#42 Never take Ron's Quidditch Weekly _

_He has this issue with those magazines.  Especially when the Chudley Cannons are on the front.  He's always carrying it around with him; sometimes he even hangs the covers up on his wall.  So, this one time, when I was so sick and tired of listening to him rant and rave about how they lost *another* game, I took the magazine.  He wasn't home when it came by owl post, so instead of giving it to him, like I should have, I used it to line Pig's cage.  You should have seen his face when he realized what the lining was…_

Draco laughed out loud.  He flipped to another page.

_Reasons why I love Harry Potter – 1. His unruly brown hair and his gorgeous green eyes.  2. His scar – isn't it *so* sexy?  3. He's the world's best seeker.  4. He could beat You-Know-Who with his wand tied behind his back.  5. He's smart.  6. He's funny – yesterday he told Ron he looked like a tomato when he got angry.  7. Because he's Harry Potter!_

Draco couldn't read anymore of that, so, since his curiosity had already gotten the better of him, he turned to another page.  Instead of words though, he found a drawing Ginny had sketched.  And, to his surprise, it was of him.

He trailed his fingers over the dull gray lines.  It was a sketch of the evening of the ceremony, in which Draco was at the center, his hood down and his face looking up at the moon.  His sleeve was pushed up, and Draco could see the faint lines of the Dark Mark drawn onto his own forearm.  She had captured the moment as if it had happened. Draco thought back.  Had it?  No one but him was in the picture.  He looked at himself, and realized there was a tear at the corner of the drawn Draco's eye.  Was this how Ginny saw him?  He glanced down at the bottom of the page for the caption – _Perfection…_

On the page opposite was a short poem.  Curious, he read through it briefly.

_Through the looking glass_

_peeking in on life._

_Crystal clear images burn_

_while unheard thoughts appear._

_Reality is a mirror of truth._

_Is what you see real,_

_is reality really true?_

_Sitting, waiting, wondering._

_Images blur past_

_chatter isn't understood;_

_feelings, emotions, needs,_

_jumbled together as one._

_Nothing makes sense to me._

_Am I an outsider looking in,_

_or an insider looking out_

_into the face of reality?_

Draco managed to tear his eyes from the page.  He slammed the book shut and set it on the table.  How did she see him?  That evening, when they had both pledged themselves to the Dark Lord, did his feelings betray him?  Had she been able to see the truth, that he had not wanted to be there?  Why had she been there?  Is this how she felt?  She was an ousider to the rest of the world?  Did she believe in reality?

There were so many questions racing through Draco's mind at that moment.  He wanted to know the answers to all of them.  Part of him was sure he'd find them in the book that was now sitting on the table.  But another part knew that was betraying her trust.  Ginny was too perfect to lose.

Just as he was about to get up and head to the Quidditch pitch in search of her, a sharp, burning pain shot through his forearm.  He clutched at it, sucking in a deep breath.  Then, he jumped up, grabbed the diary and tossed it into his bag, and bolted for the Dungeons.  

He needed to see Snape.

***

**_Author's Note:_**_ The poem found in Ginny's diary is mine._

_"To thine own self be true."_  **_- William Shakespeare, _**_Hamlet_

***


	14. Chapter 13

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 13**

Draco raced through the dungeons as fast as he could.  The pain in his forearm continued to grow with each step.  He didn't know how much longer he could bear it.  His bottom lip was already beginning to bleed from his teeth, which were sunk down into it in an attempt to mask the pain from his face.

He reached the Potions classroom only to discover it empty.

"Damn."  He swore aloud, spinning on his heels in search of his Potions professor.  Snape was nowhere in sight, but the door to his personal office was slightly ajar.  Draco was across the room in seconds.

"Professor?"  He asked, pushing the door open a little more.  He knocked on it.

Snape was sitting on a plush valor chair, a book open in his lap.  His eyes were closed, and he was breathing heavily.  While Draco's arm burned in pain, his professor did not appear to be in any distress.

Draco walked to him slowly and put a hand on his shoulder.  "Professor Snape?"

The Potions Master's hand shot out and wrapped around Draco's wrist.  The student sucked in a breath, his gray eyes wide.  Snape let out a sigh.  "Mr. Malfoy, did you father teach you nothing?"  He pushed himself to his feet and stepped backward.

"I – I'm sorry, sir."  He grimaced, his hand returning to massage his forearm.

"Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco nodded.  "Sir, I – my arm." 

Snape raised an eyebrow and pushed up Draco's sleeve to reveal the Mark.  The usually pale gray skull and serpent, was glowing red, and it was evident that it was hurting him.  Snape looked at him, and then spun on his heel to take the small, green vial off the bookshelf.  "I don't know if this will work, but you're more than welcome to try it."  He held the green glass vial out to Draco.

However, when Draco touched it, nothing happened.  Well, he did not disappear.  But, his Mark began to hurt worse than before.  "Damn."

Snape looked pensive for a moment.  "Why don't you go in search of Miss Weasley?  Perhaps she can help you."

Realization dawned on Draco's face, and he was out of the room and running toward the Quidditch pitch before Snape could say "flibbertigibbet."  (Though why Professor Snape would ever find it necessary to find such a word is entirely beyond this author.)

Ginny followed Harry down the hallway and outside onto the Quidditch pitch.  With her arm linked through his, they strolled into the light from the setting sun.  "Is this a full practice tonight Harry?"  She asked, patting him on his upper arm.

He nodded.  "Yeah, we're getting ready for the big game this weekend."  He moved away from her.  "You're more than welcome to sit down here and watch, or you can go up to the stands."  Harry smiled at her.  "I'm really glad you came with me tonight Ginny."

She smiled back at him and watched his retreating form as he disappeared back into the hallway and into the locker room.  Letting out a small sigh, Ginny crossed to a small patch of grass and sat down on it, crossing her legs.  She set her bag next to her, and reached into it to take out her diary.  

It wasn't there.

Ginny panicked.  She was sure she had it when she went to the library.  It had been sitting out next to her Potions book.  She gasped.  It must have fallen off the table, and I must have left it there.  "Damn!"  She muttered.  "I hope Draco doesn't find it –"  She stopped suddenly as a burning pain shot through her arm.  She grabbed her forearm in an attempt to halt the pain from spreading, but there was nothing she could do.

She could see the red outline of the skull burn through her shirt.

Struggling frantically, Ginny reached up to touch her necklace, preparing herself for the apparation.

Nothing happened.

She opened her eyes and looked around.  She was still on the Quidditch pitch.  Her fingers were still laced around her necklace.  And she was still grimacing in pain.  She knew that nothing good could ever come out of her not going when the Dark Lord called.  But without her necklace doing the work for her, Ginny had no way of getting there – wherever there was.

Still in pain, Ginny struggled to her feet.  She looked around frantically.  She needed to do something.  She needed to find Snape.  As she began to run toward the hallway back into the school, she heard a voice call out to her from behind.  "Ginny!"

She spun around to find her brother and Harry landing their brooms and walking toward her.  Ron was looking at her, concerned.  "Gin, are you okay?

She nodded fiercely.  "Yes!  Yes!  I'm fine."  Ginny started to take a step backwards, hiding her arm behind her back so the burning red couldn't be seen.  Harry raised an eyebrow and took a step out toward her.  "Really.  I am."

Ginny took another step backwards, just in time to back directly into one Draco Malfoy, who was practically flying out from the school.  As soon as he touched her, the two of the dematerialized, identical looks of surprise on their faces.

Harry and Ron gasped.  There was a moment's pause before they both realized what had just occurred and took off for the Headmaster's office.

***

**_Author's Note:_**_  Sorry this is so short.  I wanted to get something out for all of you faithful readers.  Thanks for the reviews._

_"Speak to me no more. These words like daggers enter in mine ears!" **– William Shakespeare,** Hamlet_


	15. Chapter 14

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 14**

Harry and Ron reached the Headmaster's office only to find Professor Snape already there.  It had taken them a while to guess the password, and they were both gasping for breath by the time they got there.

Before either of them found the breath to speak, however, Dumbledore raised a hand to silence them.  "Misters Potter and Weasley, relax.  I am quite sure you are here now for the same reason Professor Snape is."

Harry and Ron were still trying to catch their breath when they both looked at their Potions Master, confusion spreading across their features.  "Sir, what do you mean?"  Harry finally managed to ask.  "How could Snape know what happened?  She just disappeared!"

Snape let out a breath, as if calming himself and trying hard not to go off on the two Gryffindors.  "The Headmaster and I are well aware of the sudden disappearances of both Mr. Malfoy and Miss Weasley."  He paused briefly.  "We are doing everything possible at the moment to return them to us."

"Doesn't look like you're doing anything!"  Ron sputtered, his face reddening.

Professor Dumbledore tried to smile softly.  "Mr. Weasley, please.  I promise you that Professors Snape, McGonagall, and myself are well in control of the situation.  Now, if the two of you would be so kind as to return to Gryffindor Tower for the evening…"

"You know where they are!"  Ron accused the older wizard, beginning to walk forward and pointing a critical finger at him.

Professor Snape stepped in front of Dumbledore's desk, withdrawing his wand elegantly.  "Mr. Weasley, I do not want to remove House points from you for something so foolish.  Please return to the Tower with Mr. Potter."  He threatened.  "Rest assured that your sister will be returned to you as soon as possible."

Snape ushered the two students out the two, practically pushing them down the circular staircase.  When they were finally out of hearing range and sight, Snape spun around to Dumbledore, who's blue eyes looked sad.  "Headmaster?"

Dumbledore looked up.  "Severus, I do not know what to do.  I fear the worst."

Ginny and Draco wore matching, shocked expressions when they appeared in the middle of a large cave.  It was silent around them, and dimly lit.  The only light came from three sconces mounted on the rock as though they were torches.  They were both too busy looking around to notice the fact that they were still molded against each other, Draco's arms wrapped tightly around Ginny's waist from behind.

Suddenly, Ginny realized how close she was to Draco, being wrapped in his arms and all, and let out a yelp, jumping away from him.  "What are you doing?"

He was panting, partly from his run to the Quidditch pitch and partly because of his proximity to Ginny, and it took him a second to respond.  "Enjoying myself?"  Draco retorted, a sly expression dawning on his face.

She shook her head at him, trying to keep from laughing.  Unfortunately, it didn't work, and Ginny began to giggle.  Her laughter was infectious, and soon even Draco was smiling a little, his lips curled up strangely, as if he were trying to will it away.

A loud hiss broke up their laughter.  

"Ah, you have arrived."  A black shrouded figure drifted into the cave, layers of black robes trailing behind it.  "Mr. Malfoy.  Miss Weasley."  It greeted.

The two young Death Eaters bowed low, averting their eyes from their master.  "My lord."  They echoed, solemnly, all mirth having been pushed into the deepest corners of their thoughts at Voldemort's arrival.

He let out a long sigh, almost a hiss, and approached them.  "I see the two of you have discovered my gist to you."  Lord Voldemort commented, circling Draco and Ginny.  Her hand wrapped around the sapphire on her necklace.  "Yes my dear, yes.  It was no mistake, Mr. Malfoy, that I neglected to bestow upon you a gift.  I was anticipating that you'd both figure it out sooner or later."  He paused, his cold breath breathing down, filling the cave with a dank, damp coldness.  

"You see, Mr. Malfoy, I have given you a gift.  You simply have not discovered it yet."  Neither Ginny nor Draco dared to speak, though similar questions were on the tips of their tongues.

The Dark Lord changed the subject.  "You're wondering why I called you here with no warning."

Ginny's face clouded over in confusion.  She was unaware that her new master gave any warning ever.  Voldemort turned to Draco.  "Mr. Malfoy, I trust your father has explained the process to you."  Draco bowed his head in affirmation.

When the Dark Lord did not continue, as if waiting for a response from him, Draco hesitated.  One thing his father had made perfectly clear to him was that one does not speak in the presence of Lord Voldemort without being given explicit instruction to do so.  As if reading his mind, the Dark Lord finally continued.  "My apologies Mr. Malfoy.  Enlighten us."  At Draco's look of horror, he furthered his thought.  "I assure you that I would have not asked something of you had I thought your answer would displease or anger me."  He motioned for Draco to begin.

Draco cleared his throat.  Ginny waited impatiently.  "My father informed me that before the Dark Lord summons us, the Mark with blacken and become visible.  This gives us a chance to ready ourselves – 'our robes, out masks, and our minds' – he said, before the Mark begins to burn and the summons takes place.  It is expected that all Death Eaters arrive in full dress, masks included."  He looked down at his own school robes.  "Unlike now, my lord.  I apologize."

Voldemort waved a hand at him.  "No need young Malfoy, no need.  I gave you no warning."  His voice had returned to a hiss.  There was silence for several moments before, "I assume you went to Severus when the Mark burned."

Draco cast his eyes downward, but nodded his affirmation.  "My lord."

"He was…unable…to help you, I assume?" 

Draco nodded again, still not meeting the Dark Lord's gaze.

Voldemort began to float away from the two young Death Eaters, beginning to talk to himself.  Both Draco and Ginny had to strain in order to hear his words.  "Yes, yes.  I have doubted Severus' loyalty to me for some time now.  I wonder – yes – I wonder if –"  Suddenly, he swept directly at Ginny.

"Virginia!  What is your opinion of the good Potions Master?"

She jumped, her eyes wide and her jaw wide open.  She didn't know what he wanted her to say.

***

**_Author's Note:_**_ Thanks for the reviews everyone!  And thanks for reading.  If you want to be notified when I update this, or any of my fics, please send a quick e-mail to ljpspooky@yahoo.com and let me know.  Thanks so much!  Leave me one!_

_"Thou turn'st mine eyes into my very soul." **– William Shakespeare**, Hamlet_


	16. Chapter 15

See the prologue for the disclaimer.

**_Afraid of the Dark_**

_Written by LJP_

**Chapter 15**

Ginny opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"I do not wish you to say something only to please me."  Voldemort hissed.  Ginny blushed involuntarily.  "Tell me your opinion of Severus Snape.  Honest opinion."  He stressed, his distorted, disfigured face inches from hers.

"I think he's a greasy haired bastard."  The words escaped from Ginny's mouth before she had a chance to recall them.  That being so, her hand shot up to stifle a small gasp.

Voldemort seemed to smile sadistically.  It was then that both Ginny and Draco realized their master had a certain power to make them speak the truth.  "Well, well, well, Virginia.  The truth comes out."  His red eyes gleamed.  "Anything else you'd care to share?"

She shook her head quickly.  Voldemort did not seem pleased.  "Virginia my dear."  He hissed.  "I am under the impression that Severus Snape has betrayed his loyalty to me and the cause I have fought so hard for.  Therefore, I must stress the importance of my need for gathering any and all information I can about Hogwarts' esteemed Potions Master."

Ginny managed a nod, her face flushing almost the same color as her hair.  "Tell me, Virginia, what is Severus like in the classroom?"

"Horrid."  She answered, almost automatically.  "Except to the Slytherins.  Snape takes points off everyone else for no reason.  Last week, for instance, I was partnered with Katherine McNair, a Slytherin, and she added Mandrake root instead of bats' wings to our potion, so it exploded.  Snape punished me, deducting 20 points and giving me a detention for it.  And it wasn't even my fault!"  She said all this very quickly and very angrily, her fists clenched at her side.  "But…"  She continued quietly.  "He's been helpful since Christmas.  Professor Snape assured me that any help I need I could go to him straight away.  He even assigned Draco as my Potions tutor."

Voldemort didn't answer straight away.  Instead, he pursed his lips together and then looked over to Malfoy.  "And you, Mr. Malfoy?  What is your impression of Professor Snape?  You, being a Slytherin and all."

Draco cleared his throat and looked to Ginny, who had taken several steps backward, her face still bearing a horrified expression.  "Professor Snape has always been willing to assist me in anything I need."  He explained.  "He is much more a father to me than my own is."

"Very well."  Voldemort hissed.  He swept away from them, his willowy form almost translucent in the darkness of the dimly lit cave.  "Virginia, Draco, I am sure you are both well aware of how important you are to me."

They nodded, knowing that, with his back turned to them, Voldemort still knew.

"I am also sure you have questions regarding why.  Am I right?"

Again, they both nodded.

The Dark Lord sighed, a sound the mixture of a hiss and nails scraping along a chalkboard.  Then, he was silent.  

Draco took the opportunity to sneak a glance at Ginny.  She was shuffling her feet along the dirt nervously, and her normally pale cheeks were flushed a rosy pink.  Her arms were at her sides, but every few seconds she reached up to push the same strand of red hair behind her ear.  Her breaths were coming out in short puffs from between her small, round, pink lips.  He let out a groan, softly though, to make sure she hadn't heard him.  He had wanted so very badly to kiss her in the library.  He wanted to know what her lips felt like on his own.  Then, almost as if sensing she was being looked at, Ginny looked up, her blue eyes meeting his gray ones.  She let out a gasp of surprise, and Draco looked away, embarrassed.

Ginny stared at him in shock.  She had caught him looking at her.  A small smile crept onto her face.  Draco had tried to kiss her in the library.  If she hadn't lost her balance and knocked him over, would he have?  She looked at him – his light hair falling down over his forehead to hang in front of his cold, gray eyes.  She shuddered.  Ginny had looked into his eyes before.  There was more to Draco Malfoy than met the eye.

Her mind wandered back to that picture she had drawn of him in her journal.  The scene had never taken place, of course, but there had been something about him that evening at the ceremony that changed the way she felt about him.  She thought she had captured the imagined moment perfectly on paper in her journal – her journal!  Ginny gasped again, realizing that she still didn't know where it was.  Had he seen it?  Had he read it?  She felt her cheeks flush even more at the thought of Draco reading her deepest thoughts.

He looked at her again when she gasped.  Draco seemed to be able to read her mind.  He stepped forward.  "Ginny, I –"

She turned her face to him, and he stopped.  He couldn't manage to find the right words.  Draco just looked at her, his gray eyes boring into her blue ones.  Something began to pull the two of them together, like a magnetic force joining them.  Draco closed the distance between them in less than a step, and he reached out to touch her cheek.  Her skin was soft under his touch, but his was cold, and Ginny shivered involuntarily.

Her gaze dropped to his lips, and her tongue shot out of her mouth to wet her own.  Something awoke deep inside Draco, and he had to stifle a groan.  She looked into his eyes again, and suddenly, she knew.  Her mouth opened, forming words that would never be said.  Draco leaned forward slightly to close the few inches left between them.

Lord Voldemort turned around slowly to witness the exchange between his two young followers.  Laughter begin to build somewhere inside him, but he suppressed it, rubbing his hands together in victory.

***

**_Author's Note:_**_ Don't forget to leave a quick review!  Also, don't forget to e-mail me or leave me a review with your e-mail address if you want to be notified of updates to this, or any of my other stories. – ljp_

_"If music be the food of love, play on."_ **_– William Shakespeare_**_, Twelfth Night_

***


End file.
